


Always Forever

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Blossom Utonium Has OCD, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: They should have waited. Blossom knew they should have waited. She shouldn't have said yes, she should have said no... Brick wasn't forcing her. He wasn't pushing her to do it... he would have understood, he would have kissed her forehead and smiled, would have helped her out of the backseat of his car and driven her home if she had asked. But she hadn't. She had said yes. She had said yes and now she was paying for it.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Always Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsondragonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondragonn/gifts).



> This is for Miss Alicia. I love you, bby!!! I hope you like it :')))
> 
> Yes, this fic has to do with teenage pregnancy. Basically, I got in my feelings thinking about how like. Blossom would definitely blame herself and of course Brick is like. Girl. No. Stop, I love you and we can do this. So!! This was born!!!

_"Being a teen parent means we will meet a little early, but it also means I get to love you a little longer."_

* * *

They should have waited. Blossom knew they should have waited. She shouldn't have said yes, she should have said no... Brick wasn't forcing her. He wasn't pushing her to do it... he would have understood, he would have kissed her forehead and smiled, would have helped her out of the backseat of his car and driven her home if she had asked. But she hadn't. She had said yes. She had said yes and now she was paying for it. Brick was going to hate her. Hell, she hated her. How could this happen? She was the responsible one. She was the prude, she was everything nice. Being seventeen and looking at three positive pregnancy tests on your bathroom floor while your family and your boyfriend and his brothers and your best friends ate Thanksgiving dinner downstairs didn't exactly equal everything nice. It more so equated to 'loose slut' in her personal opinion, but she had always been far too critical of herself... she wouldn't have thought up those words if it were anyone else... if it were anyone else, she would have held them while they cried or smiled with them as they celebrated the news... but not when it was her.

It had only been the one time... it had just been the one time, so why did this have to happen? They'd used a condom. She'd made sure they had one... had made sure she'd taken all of her birth control pills that week before she'd even let Brick's hand slide under her shirt. They'd been so careful... or at least as careful as two seventeen-year-olds having sex in the backseat of a car on Halloween could be. She couldn't blame anyone but herself... Brick had asked her several times if she was sure, throughout the process... at the beginning and end of every single step. She was mad at herself for not stopping. Because now... she was going to be a single teen mother. There was no way he was going to stay... right? He had his sights set on college... Ivy League... she did too. There was no way they were both going to be able to do that and she most certainly was not going to make Brick give up his dream when _she_ was the one who got pregnant... she was upset at even just the thought of asking him to sacrifice that for her... not to mention, he really had worked harder than she had... he'd had to. No way was she going to be the cause of ruining his dreams. What was she going to do? 

Brick was a great guy... he wouldn't leave her, that much she knew... but he should. He should leave her. It was her fault after all. She had been the one to agree. Hell, she had also been the one to suggest they climb into the backseat in the first place! However... she knew that she really couldn't only blame herself. She'd heard it before... she'd said it before. It takes two people to have sex and it definitely takes two people to have a baby... holy shit, they were going to have a baby. A living, breathing, screaming, _crying baby._

She shuddered, eyes welling up with tears as she pulled her knees up to her chest, sniffling softly. She had pictured this moment a million times... finding out she was pregnant for the first time. She'd always pictured she would be married or at least graduated from high school and college and stable... _stable._ This was so, so far from stable. She was only seventeen. She'd only just turned seventeen during the summer too. She felt disgusting. Sure, she knew she wasn't the first teenager to have sex and she surely wouldn't be the last. She also wasn't the first to get pregnant, but it almost felt like she was. She felt alone and dirty like she was. This anxiety was only towards telling Brick... she wasn't even thinking about her sisters or the professor or anyone else, like the mayor or Ms Bellum... how could she have been so stupid? She, who was constantly telling everyone around her to make sure they were being responsible and safe in all of their decisions and now what? Now she had to tell everyone that she had gotten pregnant in the backseat of her boyfriend's car? Good going, Blossom.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. She had only told Mike her suspicions and had trusted him to bring her the tests without telling anybody. He'd done it without question... Mike was Brick's best friend, but before that, he was Blossom's. He'd gotten her three, as she requested, but she knew he'd probably debated buying more just in case... he was downstairs with the rest of them. She'd gotten away under the guise that she was feeling a bit nauseous from the scent of the broccoli casserole... it wasn't technically a lie and she had felt ill from the scent before... she could feel Mike's eyes on her and she could feel the pity in them... Brick had looked a little concerned, kissing her temple softly before she left the room. 

She hadn't told him a single thing to do with this. She couldn't bring herself to do it, because she was scared. She felt even more irony with that thought... she constantly told Bubbles that it was ok to be scared, but being brave and overcoming that fear was the most wonderful thing in the world... however, she had never given that advice over something like teenage pregnancy... over being kidnapped...? Yes. Over being close to death after an Antidote-X injection? Absolutely. But not over pregnancy... and definitely not to herself.

She could get scared, just like everyone else, but during a fight, she never let it grip her... but currently, sitting on her bathroom floor, pregnancy tests and instruction pamphlets scattered around her, she had never felt so scared or so small. What was she supposed to say? Everyone was going to be so disappointed in her. The professor... her sisters... Mama Keane... her friends... her classmates... the citizens she was definitely letting down and... well... _Brick._

She mostly cared about Brick. She couldn't move past it. How could she? Brick had so much ahead of him and now... now they were going to have a baby. Every single thing about this situation was terrible. What was he going to say? What was _she_ going to say...? How do you tell your completely unassuming, perfect, wonderful boyfriend that you got pregnant and that you understand if he leaves? That you... you want him to leave...? She didn't _want_ him to leave, but she did... because this was going to ruin his life, wasn't it? That's what people always said. People said it was the girls' fault. People said they did it to secure their future and- but wait. Wasn't that the same kind of thing Blossom fought people on every day? She was a feminist... she knew that it wasn't in just a girls control. The boy was there too... it couldn't be true, because she was currently in her bathroom, feeling like she was about to throw up all of her insides because of this. 

It wasn't just her. It was Brick. Brick had been there too. Brick had- it was both of them. It was a conscious choice to lay together in that way. She just... hadn't thought they would get pregnant. They'd been so, so careful. She'd made sure. There hadn't been any holes. It hadn't broken or gotten stuck. She'd taken her birth control. She'd done every single thing right... so why? Was it a punishment for being a hypocrite? Was she being given a lesson about the responsibilities she so constantly preached about? 

No. She didn't want to feel like that. Babies were beautiful things. They were small and innocent and so full of love for the parents who gave them life and chose to stay... right? So what was there to be so afraid of...? It was just a little baby... it was her baby. _Their baby._ Brick wouldn't leave her, she knew it, she just hoped he wouldn't resent her for it later. Knowing Brick... it was possible, but unlikely. He took every single curveball life had to offer with a click of the tongue and a headstrong countenance... he'd been homeless. He'd been beaten down by the system... but he took it with stride, as he did everything. So would it really be so bad?

Judging by how quick her breath was coming and how fast the tears were pouring down her cheeks, the way she felt like she was drowning in sorrow and anxiety and the way she was scratching at her arms so forcefully told her all she needed to know. Yes, it really felt that bad. Brick was the perfect guy for her... he wouldn't leave the second things got a little rough, but... he didn't deserve this. Yes, he'd been there, but neither of them had expected it. Brick hadn't known he would get her pregnant. This is what people meant when they said 'celibacy is the best birth control', wasn't it...?

She was trying to keep herself from spiralling when she heard it; the soft flattering of feet on the stairs, heading for the bathroom. She was a second from throwing up when she heard the knock on the door. She felt her breath catch in her throat, swallowing as she looked at the door. She hadn't locked it, which means she'd been so anxious that she had forgotten. She felt lucky to know that Brick wouldn't just open it without her consent. 

"Blossom...? You ok, baby?" The word 'baby' sent a shiver up her spine. "You've been up here for like... an hour..."

She blinked, looking down at her watch. Oh wow. "U-Um, yeah, sorry... felt a bit, uh... sick, still."

"Do you need some medicine? I can get you some if you need-"

"N-No! No, I'm fine, Brick... thank you..."

"You don't sound 'fine'... you sound like you've been crying."

"Crying? Haha, why would I be crying?" She tried to play it off, but Brick spoke again before she could continue. 

"Blossom, don't lie to me, please..." His voice went a bit softer and she couldn't help but bite her lip. "I know what you sound like when you cry... please open the door."

He knew the door was unlocked. There was no way he didn't. She bit her lip, steeling herself before she leaned forward, pulling the door open. Brick looked at her, giving her a smile, before he processed that she was on the floor, eyes sliding over the tile around her, raising an eyebrow at the clutter surrounding her legs. Then, his eyes seemed to recognize what those sticks, boxes and papers were. He silently came inside, pushed the door shut and locked it before moving forward, sitting on the floor next to her, looking at the wall in front of them. Blossom's eyes were fixed to his face nervously, biting on her lip.

Brick finally opened his mouth, about to speak before shutting it again... this happened a few more times before he finally got a word out. "A-Are, um... these are yours?"

She blinked. "Um... yes..."

He nodded, eyes looking a bit dazed before he leaned forward, picking one up and looking at the two pink lines on the stick before grabbing the instructions, eyes quickly skimming. "A-And two lines means... positive? L-Like... pregnant?"

She swallowed, nodding shakily. "Yes..."  
  


"W-Well, Blossom... I-I see t-three sticks and uh... six lines... so... you're, uh... pregnant? Like actually, really pregnant...?"

"Y-Yes... like... actually, really pregnant..." She bit her lip, pulling her knees back into her chest. 

"Oh, um... yeah, alright."

"Al...right?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at him with confusion. 

"Yeah. Alright." He nodded, sitting the stick back down and crossing his arms, swallowing. "Alright."

'What do you mean 'alright'...?"

"Like... a-alright...?"

"I don't really know what that means..."

Brick bit his lip, looking back at the wall and swallowing. She watched him curiously as he clearly thought about what to say, face looking a bit sad and a bit confused. She swallowed. Was he thinking about leaving her? Was he thinking about how to tell her that he didn't want this with her? She finally took in a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"I, um... Brick, if you wanna break up, I understand... this is like... incredibly unexpected and if you wanna blame me for it, I definitely understand... I'm... I'm really sorry." She had her eyes glued to the tile of the bathroom floor, eyes focused specifically on the one cracked tile by the bathtub... normally she would have blushed at the thought of how it got there... apparently ceramic bathroom tiles were not X-proof... showering with him that night and laughing with him as he washed her hair... almost accidentally pulling down the shower curtain when things got too heated... yeah. It was a fun night... one she would never regret... not even when it led to this.

"Blossom... what the hell are you talking about?" He blinked, gently reaching out and taking her hands... had she started scratching again without noticing? His face held a look of concern, eyebrows furrowed as he squeezed her hands gently. "Why would I ever leave you...? Especially now..."

"Because... you didn't... you didn't want this and it was an accident..." She bit her lip, not looking him in the eyes.

He made a sound in his throat, reaching out and gently cupping her chin, tilting her face up and making an even softer sound when he saw the tears pooling in her eyes. "Baby, no... I... sure, I didn't expect it, but... I'm not mad. And I'm not... well, I'm not like upset or anything... shocked, for sure, but I'm not going to leave you for getting you pregnant... because well... I'm the one who did it... and I don't- maybe not an 'accident', just... a _surprise._ I'm not going anywhere... I love you and... and that's our baby... and I'm gonna love them just as much... if y'know... you want that."

The tears started falling then, a pathetic sound falling from her lips as she looked at him and she sobbed softly when Brick grabbed her hip and pulled her into his lap. She tangled her arms around his neck, burying her face in the space between his neck and his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to g-get pregnant..."

Brick bit his lip, holding her gently and rubbing her back. "Honey... I know that... nobody's blaming you..."  
  


"I-I am..." She sniffled. "B-Besides... n-nobody else knows but M-Mike..."

"Mike...?" 

"H-He bought the tests for me..." Brick hummed at that, nodding.

"Well... you shouldn't be blaming yourself, baby..." He murmured, kissing her temple. "Blossom... I was there too... I was in that car... I said yes... I... well, we know what I did. And... that makes it my fault too... please don't blame yourself... we used a condom and you were on birth control... there isn't much else we could have done unless we just didn't have sex... and it might sound incredibly selfish, but I'm really glad we did... I wouldn't trade that night for the world."

"I-I wouldn't either... i-it made me really happy..." She sniffled again, nuzzling into his throat. She could practically feel the smile on his face as he leaned back against the counter. 

"Sure, this is completely unexpected, but... we can figure it out. We've had to deal with literal monsters... I think we can handle a baby... I can pick up more shifts at work and... we'll be just fine..." He reassured, gently playing with her hair. "And... if anybody tries to give you any shit... I'll take care of it. It's none of their business, as far as I am concerned."

"B-But... what about the professor...?"

"The professor... well, he may be a bit... angry at first, but... it'll be ok... I'll accept full responsibility."

She scoffed, pulling back slightly to look at him. "No... we both will... l-like you said... we were both there."

He smiled softly at that, gently cupping the back of her neck and kissing her forehead. "That's my girl... you'd never leave me high and dry, huh?"

"Of course I wouldn't, you idiot..."

"Your idiot." She laughed softly, biting her lip. Brick gently reached up, thumbs gently wiping away her tears. "Man... you're so pretty... even when you cry... I gotta say, I'm one lucky guy... like damn, I even get to have a baby with you... that's gonna be one cute ass baby."

She snorted, rolling her eyes and letting out a watery laugh. "Y-You're such a jackass..."

Brick's eyes went soft, giving her a gentle smile as he looked at her. "Maybe... but I just needed to see you smile."

Her cheeks flushed slightly at that, blushing as she bit her lip. "Thank you... do you, um... really think we can do it...?"

"I know we can, petal..." He murmured, softly stroking her cheeks. "Believe me, I'm like... terrified... but... hey, let's be honest, we were going to have a baby together someday so... the sooner, the better, in some weird way... like... yeah, it's sooner than anticipated... but that just means we get to love them a bit longer, you know...?"

She felt the tears well back up at that, because even though Brick was clearly just as anxious as she was, he was trying to be positive and help comfort her... he wasn't angry and he didn't blame her... he was being loving and sweet. He was being genuine, she could tell. He really was trying to see the positives... she at least was happy that out of anyone she could have had a child with, it was Brick. 

"Y-Yeah... that's a nice way to see it..." 

He smiled, nodding softly. "Do you, uh... wanna go downstairs...?" 

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Um... can we just... sit together a minute...? Please?"

"Yeah, of course." He nodded, stroking her back and holding her gently. "Man... there's a baby in there, huh...?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess there is..."

"That's kinda cool..." He murmured, hands softly running over her sides next. "For what it's worth... I think you're going to be such a great mom, pinky..."

She blushed, sniffling softly and wrapping her arms around him just a little tighter. "And I think you'll be an even better dad..."

Though all of it was unexpected, they took it in stride. The professor hadn't been able to look her in the eyes for days after he found out and it had killed her, but her sisters' reactions made it sting much less. Bubbles had squealed and hugged her, excited to become an auntie and even giving Brik a hug. Buttercup had snorted and smirked, listening as Butch made crude jokes towards his brother, but nonetheless, she'd taken Blossom's hands and squeezed, eventually giving her a soft hug and an awkward congratulations... nobody really knew what to say.

One could guess that the kids at school were terrible and mean when they found out, but they took that in stride too. That had somehow been the reaction that had gotten to him, as it was a very popular thing to claim that he had 'ruined' the Pink Puff... he hadn't liked it... he had apologized to Blossom several times, because he had begun to believe him. She'd simply taken his hand and rested it on her bump and reminded him that their baby hadn't ruined anything... it had only served as a surprise.

Everyone came around eventually, offering congratulations and advice, Buttercup knitting blankets and Bubbles making the baby cute little outfits... Brick had nearly died whenever they found out it was a girl... he'd cried for a solid ten minutes in the doctors office, silent and staring at the monitor, looking at their baby wiggle around and holding on tight to Blossom's hand. When they got back to his apartment, He'd rested his cheek against her bump as they snuggled on the couch, watching a movie... it was really sweet and Blossom didn't want to change any of it for the world... sure, it had been a complete and utter surprise, but they could handle it... they could raise their baby and still have their lives on track... and that's just what they did, because about four years later on a day they both had off from school, they took their little Bunny to the park and Blossom smiled from her seat on the bench as Brick pushed their daughter in the baby swing, grinning wide as he heard their little girl giggle... he was wrapped tight around both of their fingers, as Bunny was essentially a clone of her mother.

As she watched, Blossom knew she wouldn't change a single thing. She'd been young, but they'd done a great job... they were raising the most beautiful little girl and they were so proud of her... Blossom was even prouder to say she'd picked the perfect man... and she hoped it stayed like that always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!! <3


End file.
